


The Mysterious Case of the Missing Omega in the Summertime

by orphan_account



Series: Yeah I Wrote Something: Tumblr Fics [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Sam, College Student Dean, High school students Sam and cas, M/M, Mpreg, but very happy ending, misunderstandings all around, omega cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4336247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas’s scent had settled into the deepest part of Dean, and he had left for school knowing that when he came back, Cas would be there for him.</p><p>But then he’d returned home, and Cas had been gone. </p><p>No note of explanation, nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mysterious Case of the Missing Omega in the Summertime

**Author's Note:**

> The title of the work is taken from a book title: The Curious Incident of the Dog in the Night-Time by Mark Haddon.

But think about Beta Sam coming home at the end of summer break after having spent all summer working at a camp for abandoned pups. And of course, the first thing he does is run down the block to his best friend Cas’s house.

And when Cas’s mom opens the door, Sam’s all bright eyes and big puppy dog smile and expects for her to give her small, condescending smile and let him in like she’s always done. But instead of letting him inside, Naomi tells Sam in a cold voice that Cas is gone. He’s up in Illinois for school. 

And Sam is slightly confused because Cas hadn’t said anything about switching schools for his last year. And, yeah, he knew that it was an argument that Cas and his parents had every year about mid-June when Bartholomew and Naomi would insist that Cas needed a better education if he wanted to go anywhere important in life, and Cas would argue that he’d be fucked seven ways from Friday (not in those exact words, mind you) before he left his best friend and school mates. He’d told Sam from an early age that he would never attend the same pretentious snob school that all of his dick cousins went to, and he’d stuck by his decision.

But Sam doesn’t tell Naomi any of this. Instead, he smiles and nods his head in an understanding way, silently determining to figure out what the hell happened to his best friend because he knows that Cas would never have gone to that school willingly.

So when he gets back home, he asks Dean, who’s home from college on summer break, if he knows what’s up with Cas, since he was home all summer and might have heard something. But Dean, being the stubborn ass he is, simply buries his head further under the hood of the Impala and grunts out, “Why the hell would I know anything about Cas? He’s your best friend.” Which, Sam understands that Dean has the emotional capacity of a two year old, but Cas was his friend, too. Sort of. Maybe. He thinks. He’s about to say something when Dean mutters, “If you’re so worried about him, why don’t you call him, dumbass.” Which, of course, Sam hadn’t thought of before because he is actually a dumbass sometimes. So he pulls out his phone to calls Cas’s cell, glaring at Dean the entire time even though his dick of an older brother can’t see it. But when he dials Cas’s number, he automatically gets the disconnected tone.

He knows something is off now. He runs inside and pulls out his laptop. He brings up Facebook and looks at Cas’s account, but it hasn’t been updated since they played paintball in April. He pulls out his cell and calls everyone in their small group of friends, but no one knows anything, of course. They all just assumed that Cas had ditched them for the summer. Sam sends Cas a message through Facebook, because he knows that even if Cas doesn’t update every day, he still checks his account.

Two days pass, and Sam still hasn’t heard anything from Cas. School’s starting the next week, and he knows that he won’t be able to start the year without knowing what’s going on with his best friend. So he pulls up the snob school’s page and starts browsing for an address when he sees the pic of their incoming students. He glances over the faces, his brows lowering as he realizes that Cas is not in that picture. Where ever he is, it’s not the boarding school up in Illinois.

He tries bringing it up to Dean again, but Dean just shrugs and doesn’t look up from his game as he says, “Maybe he didn’t want to be in the picture. Did you see those fugly blazers they make them wear?” Which, of course, Sam latches onto, because how would Dean know about the blazers unless he’d looked at the site himself. And Sam is about to bring this up when he notices the hardness around Dean’s eyes, and he realizes that Cas was Dean’s friend too. He’d left Dean behind too, and Sam had been an idiot to think that Dean wouldn’t look into it.

But then Sam remembers Cas talking about his ultra-religious uncle Zachariah up in Pontiac, IL. He mulls over it a full day before he convinces himself that that’s where Cas probably is, since he’s not at the snob school. He begs Dean to let him use his car to drive up there and check on Cas, which Dean of course says no to. So Sam begins yelling at him because “Cas is my fucking friend, and I can’t just leave him there!” And Dean just rolls his eyes and says that he’ll drive Sam to check it out.

The next morning, they leave bright and early to make the seven hour drive from Lawrence to Pontiac, and while Sam is slightly anxious, Dean seems downright tense. One minute humming Metallica like he does when he needs to calm himself down, the next gritting his teeth so tightly Sam can feel his own jaw ache.

They get to Zachariah’s house around two that afternoon, and Sam climbs out of the car, already striding toward the front door, when he realizes that Dean’s not with him. He turns around to find Dean still sitting in the driver’s seat, his knuckles white from gripping the steering wheel so tightly. So then Sam has to practically drag Dean, his big, strong Alpha brother, to the front door with him. He rings the doorbell, tapping his foot impatiently as he waits. He glances over at Dean once, only to find his face white and unsure and what the hell is up with his brother?

And then the door is opening, and Cas is standing there, healthy and alive and … pregnant? His eyes widen in disbelief as he takes in the brothers, his best friend and his … his … he whines high in his throat, eyes locked on Dean.

And then Dean’s lurching forward as if he were attached by some invisible string and pulling the pregnant omega into his arms and burying his face in his neck, inhaling that scent that he hadn’t been able to exterminate from his mind, no matter how hard he’d tried. Despite his efforts to forget, he hadn’t been able to remove that one night in March during his spring break when he’d finally taken what he’d wanted and everything had been drunken giggles and sloppy kisses and whispered confessions. And yes, Cas had been a little afraid since it was his first time, but the need had overwhelmed all of that, overwhelmed them both, until it had been Dean and Cas lying in Cas’s twin-sized bed, Dean pushing in slowly with promises of, “Make it so good for you, Baby.” And he’d thought that he had. Cas’s scent had settled into the deepest part of Dean, and he had left for school knowing that when he came back, Cas would be there for him.

But then he’d returned home, and Cas had been gone. No note of explanation, nothing. And, of course, Dean, being Dean, had assumed that Cas didn’t want him. But standing here with the smaller boy in his arms, he knows that it couldn’t be further from the truth. His omega is clutching the front of his shirt, weeping and burying his nose into Dean’s neck, inhaling his scent like a druggie aiming for his next fix.

Because for Cas, that’s what it is. For months, he’d been locked away here in this godawful place. He’d had to endure his uncle’s derision and religious judgment, days of solitary confinement, multiple sessions with his parents yelling and trying to drag the baby’s father’s name out of him. But the worst part of it had been his body’s constant pining for its mate, despite the fact that Cas kept telling it that it didn’t have a mate and that it would have to go it alone. But now, his mate is here, he’d come for him.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Dean finally manages to ask, his voice broken and ragged.

“I didn’t think you’d want us.” Cas whispers, but Dean just shakes his head and drags Cas’s mouth up to his, and they’re standing in Cas’s uncle’s doorway, making out.

And now everything makes so much more sense for Sam, and he smirks and mutters, “You’re both fucking idiots.”

And so Cas moves back to Lawrence, and he and Dean decide to get an apartment together despite their parents’ misgivings. Well, their parents besides Mary, who’d known that Dean and Cas would end up together ever since a six-year-old Dean had interrupted her bedtime story to tell her that Sammy’s new friend from preschool smelled almost as good as she and Sammy did, if not better. 

So, Cas and Dean make it official on a rainy Tuesday night, and the first time Dean’s teeth sink into his mate’s neck, they both know that even though it’s going to be difficult, they’ve made the right choice. And afterward, as Dean’s rubbing soft circles on Cas’s tummy, they drift off whispering baby names back and forth to each other.


End file.
